Pourquoi il ne faut pas laisser Aomine sans surveillance
by Lawiki
Summary: [Défi n 2 Tatouage/Marquage] Aomine et Kise ne se sont pas vus pendant un mois. Ils se sont promis de changer quelque chose sur eux, pour surprendre et continuer de susciter l'intérêt de l'autre. Autant, le choix de Kise paraissait presque lambda... Autant celui d'Aomine... "- BORDEL DE MERDE, DAIKI, mais t'es pas possible !" [Romance, Tranche de vie, PWP, Aokise]


Bonjour à tous,

Voilà un OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi pour donner un peu de « piment » à l'art de la fanfiction.

Les règles sont simples, des contraintes à respecter, des mots imposés, un thème et une date butoir.

 **Défi n°2**

 _Thème_ : Tatouage/marquage

 _Lieu_ : Lycée

 _Genre_ : Humour

 _Mot imposé_ : pornstar

 _Difficulté_ : séduction orale/mots doux/poésie/parler à quelqu'un jusqu'à l'orgasme

 _Date_ : 03/05/2018

 _Participantes_ ( _Je_ _vous invite chaudement à lire toutes les fics du défi, elles font toutes du super travail_ ) : Also-chan, Futae, Kuro-hagi, Lawiki, Mocchi, Namerra, PerigrinTouque.

Si vous souhaitez participer à un prochain défi ou en proposer d'autres, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire en PM !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Petit mot de l'auteur** : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Je ne vais pas m'attarder très longtemps, à part pour quelques remerciements qui sont de mise ^^

Merci à **Alsco-chan** d'avoir corrigé cet OS !

Gros clin d'oeil à **Futae** dans cette histoire... Décidément, Aomine est vraiment incontrôlable ;)

Merci encore une fois à Kuro d'avoir lancé l'idée des défis et d'avoir mis tout ça en place ! Et merci à toutes les participantes de faire vivre le fandom !

 _Et j'en profite pour passer une petite annonce... Je suis à la recherche de personnes pour monter une armée d'Aokise, pour vaincre l'Aokaga. Aux dernières nouvelles, nous étions 8 dans mon armée, mais comme je suis un très mauvais général... Bah, je ne sais plus où sont mes compatriotes fans d'Aokise ! Manifestez-vous, nous gagnerons le combat ! :D_

Encore une fois, bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

* * *

 **~ Pourquoi il ne faut pas laisser Aomine sans surveillance...~**

* * *

\- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux…

\- Yep.

Aomine passa ses mains dans la touffe blonde de son amant, ne se lassant pas de retrouver cette sensation entre ses doigts. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, son corps collé au sien, il observait cet être qui avait été absent pendant ce qui lui a semblé une éternité. Sûr que quand on s'appelait Aomine Daiki, il était difficile de survivre dans un monde où on ne savait pas faire grand chose de ses dix doigts à part tripoter un ballon de basket et ses bijoux de familles. Enfin, pas en même temps… Quoi que.

Son compagnon était pour lui un point de repère stable dans sa vie, et même si papa et maman veillaient au grain, à ce que leur progéniture ne se suicide pas involontairement avec n'importe quel objet susceptible d'être dangereux pour un être aussi inapte à vivre en société que leur fils… Ils étaient quand même bien contents que Kise s'occupe aussi bien de leur chaton.

Ça faisait un moment qu'ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Plus de deux ans, pour être plus exacte. Ils s'étaient confessés après leur première année de lycée, et leur relation continuait, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître pour certaines personnes, qui n'y ont jamais cru. A l'orée de leur dernière année d'études, ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment de soucis pour la suite de leur histoire. Ils s'aimaient, d'un amour profond, même si l'un et l'autre ne se le disaient pas souvent. Les gestes comptaient parfois plus que les mots.

Et pour l'heure, les deux jeunes hommes étaient heureux de se revoir. Kise était parti cavaler pour son travail, et ils n'avaient pas pu s'étreindre pendant un mois. Alors, ils étaient bien contents de se retrouver, leurs regards respectifs criant à l'autre à quel point ils se sont manqués. Même s'ils ont continué de se parler et n'ont pas passé ce moment d'absence dans le silence, c'était tout de même bien mieux de se voir, se toucher… Sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien et profiter de son odeur...

Puis… Ils s'étaient fait une promesse, un peu étrange, mais assez grisante. Pendant le mois où ils ne se verraient pas, l'un et l'autre devaient changer quelque chose dans son apparence, pour surprendre son amant. Autant dire qu'ils ont passé du temps à réfléchir à ce que pouvait avoir fait leur compagnon. Ils se sont amusés à imaginer toutes sortes de choses et ça les a beaucoup aidé à patienter, en attendant le retour du blond dans la capitale.

Ils étaient toujours restés dans une relation où continuer à séduire l'autre était important. Même pour Aomine, ce gros pacha de service. Et cette initiative était totalement dans la ligné de cet objectif. Surprendre, aimer, susciter l'intérêt de l'autre… Charmer et captiver l'autre, tout simplement.

Pour Kise, il était rapide de deviner le changement qu'il avait opéré. Et en vue de l'attention que Daiki portait à ses mèches blondes, ça avait l'air de lui plaire. On pourrait même dire que ça lui faisait de l'effet, puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas ignorer le léger picotement dans ses reins, qui le galvanisait.

\- Tu aimes ?... - _Demanda tout de même Kise, même si le regard de son amant lui apportait déjà la réponse._

\- Ouais… Ça te rend plus mature j'trouve… J'aime bien… _-Dit-il, tout en passant ses doigts sur les joues de Kise._

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hm Hm… Et ouais, ça te va bien… Genre, vraiment bien.

\- Merci… - _Répondit-il, en souriant, alors que les lèvres du basané se rapprochaient doucement des siennes, comme au ralenti._

\- … Je crois que ça m'excite un peu d'ailleurs.

Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, dans un baiser doux et tendre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se presser… Puis Kise n'avait pas encore remarqué le(s) changement(s) qu'Aomine avait fait sur lui-même.

Et autant dire que Daiki était impatient de voir sa réaction.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent aussi doucement qu'elles s'étaient trouvées. Leurs visages collés, ils se souriaient, juste heureux de la présence de l'autre.

Kise fini par rompre le moment d'accalmie, pressé de savoir ce que lui cachait son ancien coéquipier. Apparement, ce n'était pas visible au premier coup d'oeil, et quelque chose lui indiquait qu'il allait devoir chercher. Et l'idée de re-découvrir plus intimement le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait pour avoir ses réponses le rendait un peu fébrile.

Lentement, il se recula, gardant seulement ses mains sur les biceps tannés. Daiki, lui, s'amusait beaucoup des réactions de son homologue. Son regard sur lui le réchauffait agréablement. Il se sentait beau dans les yeux de Ryouta, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le joueur de Kaijo demanda à ce qu'on son amant se tourne dos à lui, afin de voir si le changement n'était pas de ce côté là. Visiblement non. Un regard sur son fessier lui indiqua que rien n'avait changé à cet endroit, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Aomine se retourna vers lui, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres. Ses yeux criaient à l'amusement, et sans un mot, Kise comprit qu'il avait fait quelque chose de… Peu conventionnel.

Un regard sceptique mais néanmoins amusé habillait les yeux de Kise et Aomine ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ce qui, involontairement, le trahi concernant sa petite surprise.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien vu ? Kise fut pris d'un doute…

\- Ouvre la bouche…

Fortement joueur, Daiki détendit sa mâchoire, sans décoller son regard de l'expression de son comparse. Il sortit sa langue, dans une lenteur frustrante, où trônait un petit bijoux en métal, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

\- Noooon… T'as pas fait ça ?! - _Explosa de rire Kise, vraiment ébahi par ce choix improbable._

Un simple haussement d'épaule lui répondit, ainsi qu'un petit sourire en coin. Aomine détourna la tête, se retenant de rire. L'expression malicieuse sur son visage fit rapidement comprendre au blond que… Il n'y avait pas que ça.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, il le savait depuis très longtemps que son homme aimait bien être dans l'excès. Une fois qu'il commençait quelque chose, il avait du mal à s'arrêter.

Qu'est-ce que ce fou avait encore fait comme connerie ?!

Déjà que le piercing à la langue le mettait en émoi… Bien sûr, ça serait injuste de penser que Kise était un petit pervers… Mais il fallait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir l'effet que ce nouveau petit bijoux pouvait procurer sur… Une partie plus sensible de son corps.

Mais il devait tout d'abord comprendre le message implicite de Daiki et savoir où il avait pu se faire piercer, autrement… Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui qu'Aomine était resté sur cette idée, en ayant sûrement plusieurs, mais n'avait pas pu se décider où se faire un piercing. Alors, il les a tous fait.

Passant au crible le corps tout en nerfs et en muscles devant lui, il essayait de réfléchir rapidement et efficacement. Quelles parties de son corps ce taré avait-il décidé de décorer ?

Le voyant faire, Daiki ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Aux yeux de n'importe qui, le basané pouvait clairement passer pour un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise et qui attendait bien sagement que quelqu'un le découvre. La situation faisait pétiller son regard, faisant passer une innocence feinte dans son comportement d'habitude si fier.

Mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était très fier de lui.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kise prit le bas du tee-shirt de son comparse pour le soulever très légèrement. Et… Bingo.

\- Mais t'es pas possible ! - _Ria-t-il en découvrant la barre qui traversait le téton gauche sur le torse mat._

Ryouta se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans grande discrétion. Ok, ok… C'était foutrement sexy, il fallait bien l'avouer. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas difficile pour Aomine de déchiffrer les pensées de son blond.

\- Tu aimes ?... - _Demanda-t-il, dans une copie parfaite de ce que Ryouta lui avait demandé pour ses cheveux._

Sa voix grave et profonde fit frissonner le blondinet, qui ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un puissant désir pour son homme. Mais il savait être patient. Les deux étaient très joueurs, et là, ils voulaient clairement prendre le temps de faire monter la pression.

\- Ouais, ça te va bien… Genre… Vraiment bien. - _Répondit Kise, continuant sur la lancée de son compagnon_.

Ils se sourirent, taquins, comprenant tous les deux ce qui se tramait dans la tête de l'autre.

Kise ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux errer sur le torse d'Aomine. La couleur du métal contrastait parfaitement avec sa peau basanée, ce qui donnait un côté très séduisant et un peu pervers à ce piercing. De petites rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant.

Il ne savait pas encore lequel il préférait… A aucun moment il ne s'est demandé s'il aimait où non. Pour lui c'était une évidence que ça rajoutait un petit quelque chose à ce corps qu'il aimait ravir. Il ne pu s'empêcher de passer ses mains sur la peau devant lui, évitant habilement le bijou sur son téton, autant pour le frustrer que pour ne pas le blesser inutilement.

\- Combien de temps de cicatrisation ?...

\- Hum… Si tu m'demandes si tu peux toucher où non… La langue, c'est bon, le téton aussi… Par contre…

Kise haussa un sourcil à cette réponse. Bon, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il allait pouvoir rapidement réaliser son nouveau fantasme… Celui de sentir la langue de son amant sur lui, sans craindre quoi que ce soit, à part un nouveau plaisir. Savoir qu'il n'y avait plus de risque pour celui sur son torse le rassurait également.

Cependant… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par "Par contre…" ?

La bouche du blond se plissa adorablement, cherchant la signification de ses mots.

...Non...Il n'avait quand même pas osé ?

Avec un dernier regard, Kise tira tranquillement d'un doigt le jogging et le boxer du basané. Mais il ne vit rien.

Un simple regard lui indiqua que quelque chose clochait. Aomine se pinçait les lèvres, prenant le temps de se gratter doucement le nez, alors qu'il tentait de réprimer un sourire fourbe. Ce qui fit tiquer Kise. Son homme avait fait une GROSSE connerie.

Se permettant de tirer un peu plus sur les tissus qui cachait le membre incriminé, il comprit rapidement que l'affaire était par là. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Daiki, qui se tenait bien droit, les mains derrière le dos, se laissant faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Kise dirigea sa main vers le sexe à sa portée, le soulevant avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Et…

\- BORDEL DE MERDE, DAIKI !

Le blond ne put se retenir. Il lâcha successivement le sexe, puis les vêtements de son amant, avant de se plaquer une main sur son visage, déjà rouge de confusion. Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de se découvrir un oeil pour observer son partenaire de vie, toujours en gardant sa paume sur son faciès.

Et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il découvrit Daiki, avec une main dans le pantalon, l'autre tenant ses vêtements. Il regardait tranquillement son membre, un grand sourire enfantin sur les lèvres. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était très content de lui. Tellement fier qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de sortir son sexe, le montrant volontier à Ryouta.

Et ce dernier ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable de regarder la virilité devant lui, autant avec convoitise qu'avec jubilation. Ça pour le coup… Il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

Aomine avait fait non pas un, mais bien deux piercing sur son magnifique appareil reproducteur, qui ne lui servait pas franchement à se reproduire.

Kise fixa pendant un temps indéterminé ces deux petits bijoux qui le narguaient allégrement. Le premier, une petite barre assez fine, qui se trouvait juste en dessous du gland de son homme, et le deuxième, plus bas, qui décorait la base de sa longueur. Le tout, sur la face cachée de son membre, ce qui laissait penser au blond qu'il devait être en érection pour pouvoir les voir. Ou qu'il devait le tripoter, au choix.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits, et sans un mot, il regarda son compagnon s'amuser avec ses nouveaux jouets. Puis Daiki finit par relever la tête, un sourire éblouissant sur son visage. Il n'y avait rien de pervers dans son attitude, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'à cet instant… Il était vraiment mignon. Bizarre, mais mignon.

Mais Kise décida d'intervenir, alors qu'Aomine baissa un peu plus son pantalon, pour mieux observer son sexe.

\- Arrête ça…

\- Mais... !

\- Daiki, range ta quéquette… - _Dit-il, en se retenant de rire et cachant le membre de son amant, sous le regard offusqué de celui-ci._

Aomine était prêt à bouder. Alors, Ryouta décida de se rapprocher de lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour coller leur deux corps, et embrassa tendrement la peau appétissante de son cou, dans de petits baisers papillons. Ce qui calma tout de suite le grand enfant dans ses bras.

Le joueur de Kaijo se rappela rapidement du fil de la conversation, et comment Daiki en est venu à déballer son matos en plein milieu du salon.

\- Et donc… Ceux là ne sont pas cicatrisés ?

\- Nan, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

\- Mh, mh…

Kise passa son nez sur la clavicule de Daiki, provoquant de multiples frissons sur son passage. Le basané aimait beaucoup ce brusque changement d'ambiance, promesse d'une activité qu'il appréciait beaucoup…

Le blond continua son manège, soufflant doucement sur la peau sensible.

\- Alors, tu n'as pas pu y toucher depuis un moment, je me trompe …? - _Murmure-t-il à son oreille._

Son doigt tiède frolait doucement la partie dont il parlait, dans un toucher aérien. Daiki déglutit, un peu trop exalté par la situation.

\- Nan… Je pouvais pas. - _Dit-il en fermant les yeux pour profiter du toucher de Ryouta._

\- Oh… Donc tu dois être un peu… Frustré ?

\- Nan… Ouais, si, je suis carrément frustré…

\- Hm, hm… Tu dois avoir… Très envie de te soulager, non ?

\- Ouais… Ouais, carrément !

Comme pour l'emmener encore plus loin dans son cheminement de pensée, Ryouta attrapa le visage du basané, afin de l'embrasser, comme il en a tellement eu envie depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, très vite rejoint par une langue, qui prit le temps de redécouvrir leur terrain de jeu. Un puissant frisson parcouru le corps du blond, au contact du piercing sur le muscle convoité. Ça avait quelque chose de nouveau, d'un peu pervers, d'amusant et de grisant. Tout ça à la fois, et tellement plus encore. Le métal tiède se mélangeait au goût de Daiki, ce qui lui apportait des sensations qu'il n'aurait jamais pu connaître autrement, ça il en était persuadé.

Ils finirent par se séparer, sans réellement se décoller l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, pour se perdre dans le regard de l'autre, alors qu'un peu de tendresse prenait sa place après un baiser langoureux.

Un sourire malicieux, voir un peu fourbe se dessina sur les lèvres de Kise, tandis qu'il continuait son manège sur la peau chocolat.

\- Ah… Quel dommage que ce ne soit pas encore cicatrisé…

Même si Aomine était un peu perdu par les différentes sensations que lui procurait son blond, il ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il tombait doucement dans un piège… Et la phrase de son amoureux l'avait clairement fait revenir à la réalité.

\- Oî, Ryou ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ?!

En reculant d'un pas et en pointant du doigt son bas ventre, il indiqua très clairement la bosse qui se dressait dans son boxer. Il… N'allait pas le laisser comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu se branler, il était sur le point d'exploser ! Le retour de son amant devait sonner sa libération, pas une nouvelle attente !

\- Oh, non… Loin de moi cette idée, mon amour…

\- Alors quoi ? - _Demande Aomine, en plissant les yeux de suspicion._

\- Disons que…. On va peut-être devoir s'y prendre autrement, tu ne penses pas ?

Ça puait. Kise avait bel et bien un plan en tête, et disons qu'il était persuadé que le traquenard n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Accouche, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ryouta dévoila ses dents blanches, en fixant son homme et en s'approchant de lui d'une façon qui se voulait enjôleuse.

Il prit le temps d'embrasser sensuellement sa nuque, remontant doucement vers son oreille, ne laissant pas Aomine aussi insensible qu'il ne voulait le faire paraître. Une main blanche et aux doigts fins glissa doucement sur son corps, jusqu'à caresser son fessier encore couvert...

\- Peut-être que… Tu vas devoir faire une concession…

Et là, Aomine comprit le message.

Kise voulait lui faire les fesses.  
Son copain voulait s'en prendre à sa virginité anale.

HORS DE QUESTION ! REPLI STRATÉGIQUE EN COURS.

\- Nan… Nan, nan et nan, Ryou. On en a déjà parlé !

\- Moh, Daiki… C'était y a longtemps, et là, on est obligé de revoir nos habitudes…

D'un regard noir, il se détourna de son amant, ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'on touche à ses fesses, est-ce que c'était trop compliqué à comprendre ?

\- Daiki… Ne soit pas aussi fermé… J'aimerai vraiment comprendre où est le problème pour toi ! - _Tenta-t-il de le faire réagir, en prenant un air triste._

\- Non, c'est non Kise ! J'aime pas l'idée, j'aime pas ça, c'est tout. Et arrête d'essayer de m'amadouer, ça marche pas !

Le fait que le métis en vienne à utiliser son nom plutôt que son prénom montrait son sérieux. Ça aurait presque pu le blesser. Ça aurait pu.

Seulement, il y a une donnée qu'Aomine semblait oublier. Et Kise était bien déterminé à l'utiliser contre lui. Il ne se permettrait jamais de faire du chantage affectif ou de manipuler son compagnon pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Ce n'était pas son genre, et surtout, il aurait l'impression de se jouer de son amoureux, et ça, ça lui était insupportable.

Quant à Daiki… Heureusement que son teint basané cachait ses rougeurs. Une image d'un de leur dernier coït lui revient en mémoire et il espérait de tout coeur que Kise ait oublié ce moment d'égarement. Chose qui, sincèrement, était impossible. Comment son blond aurait-il pu oublier qu'un simple effleurement entre ses fesses l'avait fait jouir ? Ça avait été… Tellement excitant et prometteur pour le blond qu'il était hors de question de ne pas remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

Ryouta refusait de laisser tomber, simplement parce que la fierté de son homme était plus grosse que la Tokyo Skytree.

Aomine tenta tout de même de camper sur ses positions, sans que Kise ne se rende compte de son malaise. Et même si là, son érection qui s'érigeait doucement commençait à le faire un peu souffrir, il ne lâcherai rien, quitte à avoir les couilles bleues à cause de l'attente ! No way, les gars.

Mais Kise ne voulait pas en rester là non plus. Il avait quand même sacrément envie de lui, et encore plus depuis qu'il avait découvert ses… Petits changements. Et l'idée de lui donner du plaisir autrement faisait doucement son chemin dans sa tête et lui plaisait plus que de raison… Alors, changement de programme. Aomine considérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas assez viril pour le prendre ? Non, le problème ne venait pas de là, il le savait très bien. Mais il allait devoir calmer sa fierté pour ne serait-ce espérer avoir un câlin passionné sous la couette avec lui. On change de tactique.

Alors, il attrapa son gros chat par la bas de son tee-shirt, le forçant à s'arrêter, et plaqua son corps contre son dos. Ses deux mains s'accrochèrent à ses hanches, le forçant à rester en place, son sexe contre ses fesses. Dire qu'Aomine commençait un peu à paniquer était un euphémisme…

\- Réfléchis, Daiki… Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? De quoi tu as peur ? - Murmura de nouveau Kise à son oreille.

\- …Nh.

\- J'ai envie de te faire l'amour Dai… Depuis si longtemps… J'étais tellement pressé de te revoir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais…

\- Tu m'auras pas par les sentiments, Ryouta.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but Dai… Je dis juste que j'ai envie de toi. Et je sens que toi aussi tu as envie de moi.

Le Kistune était clairement en train de lui faire du rentre-dedans. Et ce n'est pas le léger balancement de ses hanches contre lui qui allait lui dire le contraire.

\- Ne soit pas aussi réfractaire… Laisse toi aller… Tu n'as pas envie de faire l'amour avec moi ?

\- Si... Mais pas comme ça.

\- Dai… Imagine deux secondes… Tu veux bien m'écouter ?... Imagine. On a tellement attendu, on en a envie tous les deux. Nos corps emmêlés sous les draps, nos lèvres collées, alors qu'on s'embrasserait comme si on allait être de nouveau séparé… Nos peaux qui se frôlent, alors qu'on serait entièrement nus… Tu visualises, Daiki ?...

Les mots de Ryouta ne le laissaient pas insensible, et encore moins ses mains qui se baladaient sur lui. Ni ses dents qui s'amusaient à mordiller son oreille.

Il continua d'écouter son amant, presque hypnotisé.

\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie depuis que tu m'as montré ton piercing sur la langue ?... Tu t'en doutes non ?

\- … Non.

\- Quand on s'est embrassé, Dai, j'ai ressenti des frissons que je n'avais jamais eu avant. Et je rêve maintenant de savoir quel effet ça pourrait avoir… Ailleurs…

\- …

Aomine était un peu perdu. Bien sûr qu'il avait totalement compris les sous-entendus de son blond, mais… Il ne pensait pas que ça allait lui faire de l'effet. Pas à ce point là. Sucer une bite n'a jamais fait parti de ses passes-temps favoris, pourtant, il pourrait l'ajouter à la liste très restreinte de ses passions, si Kise continuait de le chauffer comme ça.

\- Et après, on pourrait… Aller plus loin, tu vois ?

\- Hum…

\- Je pourrais… Te caresser, t'embrasser… Partout… Tu comprends Daiki ? Je pourrais te faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations, comme toi tu pourrais le faire sur moi…

Aomine ferma les yeux. La façon dont il avait murmuré son prénom à son oreille était à deux doigts de le faire craquer. Oh oui, il était frustré… Tellement frustré… Il avait juste envie que son amant s'occupe de lui… Il commençait même à visualiser des images salaces qui le mettaient en scène dans des positions compromettantes. Il essayait de les refouler dès leurs arrivées, sans grande réussite. Il se faisait doucement à l'idée qu'il avait des désirs avec lesquelles il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire connaissance… Qu'il avait nié de la manière la plus égoïste possible.

Mais entre imaginer la scène et accepter qu'elle se déroule, il y avait un fossé qui lui paraissait infranchissable.

Les deux mains de Ryouta passèrent la barrière de son boxer, pour caresser ses hanches à même la peau. Elles se faisaient même un peu leur vicieuse, en effleurant à certains moments ses aines, de chaque côté de son corps. Si près de la source de son plaisir, qui lui était inaccessible, à cause de son idée qu'il regrettait maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas plaquer son bien-aimé sur le canapé derrière lui, et lui faire l'amour sauvagement.

Mais il avait… Tellement envie…

\- Je pourrais… M'enfoncer au plus profond de toi, Daiki… Tout simplement… On y prendrait tous les deux tellement de plaisir… Tu vois à quel point je prends du plaisir dans tes bras, à chaque fois…

\- ...Mh...

\- Arrête de te mentir, mon amour, je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi… Que tu es curieux de savoir ce que ça fait… Je pense même pouvoir dire que tu as essayé tout seul, pendant mon absence…

...Grillé. Littéralement. Il n'osa même plus dire un mot, même s'il ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup, préférant sans conteste écouter la douce voix de son homologue l'hypnotiser pour l'emmener dans un monde de luxure.

Oui il avait essayé. Oui, il en était sorti encore plus frustré. Non, il n'avait pas aimé.

Il n'avait surtout pas aimé le faire tout seul…

Mais le faire avec Ryouta… Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment l'accepter ? Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas cacher l'effet que la situation lui faisait.

Ses halètements le trahissaient. Les frissons sur sa peau le trahissaient. Les sursauts de sa verge, si près des doigts de Ryouta le trahissaient…

Alors, il n'avait plus qu'à accepter une bonne fois pour toute son triste sort.

Il se retourna vivement, faisait sursauter Ryouta qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une réaction si brusque. Ce dernier eu quand même le réflexe de retirer ses mains du boxer du basané, pour éviter de le blesser.

Daiki attrapa sa nuque, le forçant quelque peu à subir l'assaut de ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Ryouta avait réussi. Il avait réveillé la bête.

Sa frustration avait parlé pour lui. Daiki venait d'accepter…

* * *

Allongés sur le lit, les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas pris beaucoup de temps pour se déshabiller l'un et l'autre. Ils avaient déjà assez attendu, et autant pour Daiki, c'était très clairement l'envie qui parlait, autant pour Kise, il y avait aussi une part d'inquiétude. Il serait quand même déçu si Aomine reprenait ses esprits et refusait tout d'un coup de se faire refaire les fesses. Il l'accepterait, bien évidemment ! Si Daiki voulait arrêter et ne se sentait pas de le faire, il n'allait pas y aller de force ! Surtout que… Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de gagner à un corps à corps moins sentimental contre le fauve…

Nu entre les draps défaits, Ryouta surplombait son homme, inondant son corps de diverses attentions, faisant doucement monter la température. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient sur chaque muscle qu'il pouvait atteindre, sans se lasser de la texture de la peau de son homme.

Mais sans prévenir, Aomine le renversa sur le lit , dans une roulade qui laissait à penser que c'était une habitude chez lui.

En règle générale, Kise aimait beaucoup ce côté imprévisible qu'il pouvait avoir, mais cette fois, il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Pour sûr que s'il voulait s'empaler sur lui à sec et sans préparation… Il ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Ça n'a jamais été une bonne idée d'essayer de faire ça… Jamais.

Mais contre toute attente, il n'eut pas besoin de poser de questions pour savoir ce que son partenaire voulait faire. Ce dernier embrassa sans brusquerie -pour une fois- la peau qui était à sa portée. Sa bouche se perdit sur le ventre lactescent, retraçant les abdos qui se contractaient au passage de sa langue, et ses lèvres arrivèrent petit à petit vers la ligne du bonheur du blond. Il ne lui avouerait peut-être jamais, mais c'est quelque chose qu'il trouvait très sexy chez lui, à l'instar de Ryouta qui portait beaucoup d'attention à cette zone de son corps.

Son nez se perdit le long des poils flavescents, détonnant entre le blond et le doré, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui l'intéressait vraiment. Il releva les cuisses de Ryouta, alors qu'il s'installait confortablement sur le ventre, les jambes tendues et le haut du corps relevé. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Cependant, un sourire joueur se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans que Kise n'y fasse attention. Sa paume alla flatter la longueur devant lui, massant doucement la peau tendue qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention.

\- Ryou…

\- Hum... ?

\- On va jouer un à jeu. - _Dit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde._

\- … Tu crois que… C'est le moment, Dai ?! - _Répondit-il, en se mordant la lèvre, excité par les mouvements de la main sur lui._

\- Ouais… C'est genre, tout à fait le moment. Tu vois, là, je vais t'sucer. Mais… Avant de passer à la casserole comme un malpropre, j'ai envie de jouer. Dans une relation, c'est donnant-donnant, non ? C'est comme ça qu'on dit j'crois…

Kise soupira, autant de plaisir, puisque Daiki n'avait pas arrêter son mouvement de vas et viens, que de frustration… Et parce qu'il ne savait pas si le langage de chartier de son homme l'excitait un peu, l'amusait ou l'exaspérait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- ...Je veux que tu me dises TOUT ce que tu ressens. T'avais tellement envie d'me chauffer en me disant des trucs sales, tout à l'heure, et j'aimais bien, moi. Alors on va faire en sorte que tu continues. Simple, si tu t'arrêtes de parler, je m'arrête tout court, ok ?

\- Hein ?! Mais… Daiki ! Comment tu veux que je parle alors que...Que…

\- Démerde toi - _Dit-il en souriant._ \- Je vais me faire péter le derche dans les prochaines minutes, tu peux bien accepter de jouer avec moi, non ?

Kise marmonna des choses incompréhensible, dans sa barbe inexistante. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire changer d'avis cet entêté de service. Une fois qu'il avait une idée en tête celui-là, on ne lui enlevait pas ! Et puis… Il n'avait plus vraiment la motivation pour s'opposer à Aomine, vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Le basané souffla doucement sur le membre de Ryouta, comme pour achever de le convaincre.

\- Ok, ok…

\- Cool.

Dans un sourire victorieux, Daiki commença sa douce torture.

Kise était quand même mal à l'aise. Preuve à l'appuie ; ses joues colorées d'un rouge pétant, que personne ne pouvait louper. Mais pour le moment, il attendait...

Une main posée sur la base du sexe de son amant, Aomine sortit sa langue, léchant la longueur du blond, sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde.

Dans un réflexe primaire, Kise écarta les jambes, pour lui laisser plus de place pour faire sa gâterie. Mais rien ne vint. Daiki caressait doucement sa cuisse, le regard plongé le sien, le faisant languir.

\- Ryou…

\- Oui, oui ! Ça va, j'ai compris… Deux secondes…

\- Mh… - _Marmonna-t-il, dans une moue aguichante._

Il était vraiment décidé à le torturer. Daiki alla jusqu'à se relever sur un coude, et poser son visage dans la paume de sa main, attendant bien sagement que son blond se décide. Provocateur, il caressa la peau à sa portée, oubliant volontairement le sexe frétillant sous ses yeux.

Kise jeta sa tête dans les oreillers derrières lui, perdu et frustré.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire, moi…

\- Ce que tu ressens… Si tu aimes ce que j'te fais… Ce genre de chose… _\- Répondit le métis, très content de son petit jeu._

Comme pour le convaincre, Aomine passa un coup de langue sur son gland, où s'échappait déjà quelques gouttes de sa semance, temoin de son désir.

Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond, qui ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Il voulait que son amant continue. Il voulait qu'il soulage la pression dans ses reins et qu'il calme les sursauts de son membre en manque d'attention. Non… ce n'était même plus une envie à ce stade là, c'était un besoin !

\- Je… C'est gênant, Dai…

\- Ah ? Pourtant, c'est pas ce qui t'empechais de me dire des trucs très cochons, tout à l'heure…

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Non, c'est vrai… C'est beaucoup plus excitant.

Et ça le faisait rire, évidemment. Kise serra les draps sous lui, beaucoup trop impatient. Il n'était pas en état de jouer, et Daiki avait l'air d'avoir pleinement conscience de ça.

Son but n'était pas d'humilier son compagnon. C'était juste un jeu, et Kise avait assez confiance en lui pour espérer qu'il s'arrêterait si tout ça commençait à aller trop loin. Son sexe commençait à le faire souffrir, et il en allait de même pour Daiki, qui essayait au mieux de garder son rôle de tortionnaire, même si son regard en disait long sur son état.

Le souffle sur sa verge eu raison de lui, et il craqua lamentablement. Il allait rentrer dans le petit jeu d'Aomine. Il était haletant et en sueur, alors que rien n'avait véritablement commencé.

\- Raaah… Tu sais bien que j'adore ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

\- Continue…

Daiki reprit ses attentions sur son sexe, le rendant complètement fou. Sa langue jouait sur lui, dans des mouvements plus ou moins appuyés. Le jeune homme blond n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette petite boule de métal, qui passait et repassait sur sa peau tendue à l'extrême.

Le piercing ne donnait pas forcément autant de sensation qu'il ne le pensait au prime abord, mais sa présence ajoutait quelque chose de tellement érotique et sensuelle à son amant… L'image que donnait Daiki était à même de le faire jouir dans la minute.

Sentant que le rythme des vas et viens ralentissait et que ses coups de langue s'espaçaient, il comprit rapidement le message et décida d'agir avant qu'Aomine n'arrête encore une fois son traitement bienfaiteur.

\- Aaaah… Tu sais que j'adore quand tu utilises ta bouche sur moi… Ah…. C'est bon Dai…

\- Mmh mhh…

\- Ah ! Fais pas ça ! C'est trop, ok ?! C'est trop…

Sa réponse se résumait simplement par une onomatopé, mais le vibration de sa bouche contre le membre turgescent avait l'air de faire son effet.

La réaction de Ryouta le fit rire. Il était à bout à ce point là ?

Sans qu'il ne demande rien, pris au jeu, Kise continua de parler de lui-même.

\- Et le piercing… Oui… Le Piercing… C'est bon et c'est tellement… Tellement obscène sur toi…

Les mots avait l'air de faire son chemin dans le tête de Daiki, qui ne put contrôler un frisson sur son épiderme.

Il prit soudainement en bouche une partie de la longueur de Ryouta, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se préparer à ça. Laissant ses lèvres exercer des pressions sur les parties sensibles de son amoureux, il jouait de sa langue, entourant son gland et utilisait son piercing comme un jouet sexuel, pour tenter de trouver ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à son blond.

Seulement, Kise était parti trop loin pour continuer à remplir sa part du marché… Et Daiki n'avait pas envie d'abandonner… Alors, il relâcha sa virilité, commença à embrasser la peau à sa portée. Sa langue partie explorer les bourses qui se contractaient à son passage, signe d'un besoin imminent de jouir. Puis, il descendit plus bas, allant jusqu'à titiller l'intimité pulsante de son homme, qui laissa passer un gémissement de satisfaction, pour le plus grand plaisir du basané.

\- Et donc... ?

Kise haletait. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer de frustration, tellement il en voulait plus.

\- Je sais pas, Dai ! Je sais pas ! Arrête… Continue mais arrête…

\- Tu n'as qu'à me réciter un poème… Ou me déclarer ton amour !

Le blond se releva d'un coup, aussi énervé que désespéré. Ses yeux baignés de larmes et ses joues trop rouges prouvaient à qui voulait le voir dans quel état il l'avait mis.

\- Tu… Tu crois que je suis en état ?! J'EN PEUX PLUS, DAIKI ! Tu comprends… J'en peux plus…

L'image de Ryouta dans cet état fit prendre conscience à Daiki que ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur jeu du monde. Et surtout, qu'il était temps d'arrêter.

Il fonça sur les lèvres rougis qui l'appelaient, forçant Kise à se recoucher, et il s'installa au dessus de lui.

D'une main ferme, il entoura le sexe en manque d'attention, exerçant des mouvements rapides et précis. Il embrassa son cou, puis chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Il écoutait attentivement les gémissements de l'homme dans ses bras.

Ryouta voulait jouir. Maintenant. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il prenait énormément de plaisir, avec seulement les doigts et le paume de Daiki qui flattait sa verge, il sentait la boule familière de l'orgasme titiller son bas ventre et crisper ses muscles… Alors pourquoi ?

Dans la tête d'Aomine, les choses se passaient différemment. Lui, il aimait bien le concept de faire parler son amant… Il aurait voulu qu'il continue jusqu'à sa jouissance. Mais visiblement, il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Et vous savez ce qu'on dit ? " Si la montagne ne vient pas à toi, va à la montagne" ! Alors, si Ryouta ne peut plus parler, c'est lui qui le fera !

\- Ryou…

\- Plus… Dai, Plus…

\- Viens, Ryou… Viens, je sais que t'as envie… Tout comme moi j'ai envie. Tu sens ma queue contre toi ? Je commence à me faire à l'idée que tu vas me prendre, juste après… T'as envie de ça, Ryou, hein ? Aller au plus profond de moi, me pénétrer, me faire du bien…

\- Oui… OUI !

\- Alors, il va falloir venir, Ryouta. Bientôt…

Les ongles du blond lacéraient littéralement le dos de la panthère. Mais cette dernière ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Daiki aimait cette douce sauvagerie chez son amant.

Il continua de lui parler. Pour dire un peu tout et rien, certes, mais ça semblait avoir un effet incroyable sur son désir. Leurs désirs, même, car Daiki mentirait s'il disait que ce spectacle le laissait de marbre. De le voir se tordre de plaisir en cherchant ses mots, être coupé par des gémissements, le voir se raccrocher à lui de tout son saoul…Ça lui faisait un effet de dingue.  
Alors il continuait, et Ryouta lui répondait comme il pouvait. C'était quelque chose d'avoir le plein contrôle sur le corps de son homme. Et Daiki aimait avoir du pouvoir, sans jamais en abuser plus que de raison.

Dans sa main, il sentait que la virilité de Ryouta était à bout. Il allait venir d'une minute à l'autre. Il continuait de lui parler tout en accélérant ses vas et viens. Les gémissements de Ryouta devinrent rapidement des cris et dans une dernière déclaration à son oreille, il jouit dans sa main et sur son propre abdomen, satisfait et repu.

A tel point que des larmes de plaisir vinrent inonder ses joues.

Et tout ça avec une simple branlette. Aomine était sacrément fier de lui.

Kise quant à lui, était totalement alangui dans le lit, en pleine déconnexion cérébrale. Il ne voyait clairement pas le temps passer, contrairement à Daiki, qui était partagé entre la joie de lui avoir donner autant de plaisir, et la frustration sourde qui vrillait ses reins.

\- Ryou…

\- Deux minutes… Attends un peu, je suis mort...

Ryouta se passa mollement la main dans les cheveux, le souffle toujours aussi court.

...Ouais, mais Aomine, lui, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Ce pacha était déterminé à avoir sa partie de jambe en l'air, et il commençait à avoir mal à la bite. Un mois, nom de dieu, qu'il n'avait pas pu se vider les couilles ! Il était à bout !

Alors, il se leva du lit, et quitta la chambre, sans autre forme de préambule. Kise leva un sourcil à cette scène incompréhensible.

\- Dai, où tu vas ?

\- Je me casse ! Si t'es pas décidé à de bouger les fesses, y'a bien quelqu'un qui le fera ! J'ai envie de niquer, moi ! Déjà que je vais devoir me faire refaire les fesses à cause de mon idée à la con, si en plus je dois attendre que MONSIEUR se décide !

\- Reviens, Dai… Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire les fesses à l'air, mais c'est sûr que si tu sors comme ça, le message sera très clair ! - _Dit-il, en explosant de rire._

Ce qui énerva bien entendu la panthère qui tournait en rond dans l'appartement, trop têtu pour se rendre que son comportement n'avait aucun sens !

\- Dai… Reviens dans le lit…

\- NAN !

\- … Bah faut savoir, tu veux faire l'amour ou non ?

\- OUI !

Les réactions de son amant firent redoubler le rire de Ryouta qui n'avait clairement plus les neurones connectés suite à son orgasme. La seule chose de net qui lui traversa l'esprit furent les propositions de son homme, de lui réciter un poème… Avec un train de retard, Ryouta se dit que ça pourrait être amusant de l'appeler ainsi pour qu'il se décide à se joindre à lui. Pour sûr que Daiki n'allait rien comprendre et allait lui demander des explications...

\- Reviens à moi, ô être callypige et caligineux ! Inonde moi de ta nitescence afin de me sustenter de ton membre alliciant et que notre amour nous mènes jusqu'à l'épectase !

Et pendant que Kise riait à gorge déployée, comme un mec tout droit sorti de l'asile, Aomine décida de revenir sur ses pas et se posa à l'entrée de la chambre, bras croisés. Comme l'avait prédit le blond...

\- … T'as chié une brique ou quoi ? Tu t'prends pour un poète ?!

\- C'est toi qui m'as demandé un poème tout à l'heure… - _Répondit-il, toujours dans un état second._

\- Ouais… Bah t'es un poète raté ! Voilà la vérité Ryouta !... Et j'suis sûr que ça veut rien dire ton truc !

Kise tapota la place à côté de lui, d'un air séducteur, afin de convaincre son compagnon de revenir près de lui.

\- Si tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as qu'à venir me rejoindre, et je te le dirais…

Apparemment, Ryouta avait retrouvé la force nécessaire pour complaire son partenaire.  
Après une dernière hésitation, une dernière bouderie, Aomine se dirigea vers le lit, s'allongea sur le dos à côté de Ryouta, croisa les bras et attendit. Kise le regarda agir, et se retrouva un peu bête devant la tête de mule devant lui.

\- Woaw. Tu me donnes envie là, Dai, je te jure…

\- TU FAIS CHIER.

\- D'accord…

\- J'VEUX NIQUER !

\- Ça j'ai cru comprendre…

\- MAIS TOI TU VEUX PAS !

\- Bah si, j'ai plus qu'envie même…

\- ET MÊME QUE… Ah ouais ?

\- … Est-ce que j'ai laissé sous entendre que je ne voulais plus ?

Aomine fixa le plafond pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rendre à l'évidence.

\- … Ah bah non.

Kise se tapa le front avec sa paume, complètement abasourdi par la connerie de son homme. Visiblement, il y avait un quiproquos

\- Rah lala… Je t'ai juste demandé d'attendre que je reprenne mon souffle… Pas d'attendre la fin de la journée…

\- Moui… Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Je…

\- Chuuut.. Je sais, je sais… T'as envie… - _Dit-il en posant son indexe sur les lèvres de son amant, avant de lui caresser la joue._

A priori, Daiki était clairement en train de se faire commander par sa quéquette. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qui comptait réellement pour lui, pour le moment.

Trop de frustration… Ne tue pas le frustration, apparemment !

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, puis dans le même mouvement, Ryouta se positionna sur le corps de Daiki, lentement, pour ne pas blesser ses piercings avec un contact trop poussé. Kise se mordit la lèvre à la vision de la verge brune, suintante et tendue à l'extrême, ornée de ses nouveaux bijoux. Effectivement, ça devait être douloureux maintenant, et Ryouta comprenait un petit peu pourquoi il pétait un cable…

Il l'embrassa, avec toute la douceur dont il pouvait faire preuve, pour tenter de calmer la boule de nerfs sous lui. S'il n'arrivait pas à le détendre un minimum, la suite risquait d'être corsée !

Doucement, il caressa son partenaire, laissa sa bouche traîner sur des zones sensibles, il se tenta même à s'amuser avec le piercing au téton de son homme… Et il n'y a pas a dire, le résultat était sans appel. Daiki était déjà en train de geindre, au moindre attouchement, plus sensible qu'à l'accoutumé. Il est fort possible qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait réellement, et qu'après ça, il boudera pour avoir perdu son pucelage tant adoré.

Ryouta en profita pour sortir le lubrifiant du tiroir près de lui, sous le regard un peu perdu de Daiki, qui fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Et bien, je vais tout simplement faire en sorte que la préparation du terrain se fasse le plus simplement possible...

Aomine se releva sur ses coudes, observant son amant, mécontent. Encore.

\- Nan, mais vas-y je suis pas un babtou fragile, moi ! Tu peux y aller, j'ai pas besoin d'être préparé !

\- A sec ? T'es sérieux, Daiki ? Tu t'es cru pour une star du porno ou quoi ?

\- Nan, mais je suis pas douillet, je vais le supporter !

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Et si tu me laissais faire, au lieu de faire ton guerrier ? Tu feras moins le malin quand j'aurais planté ma lance dans ton cul, mon amour…

\- Oh, eh, pas besoin d'être vulgaire, hein ! Je suis pas une catin, moi !

\- … Ce que tu dis n'as aucun sens, Dai…

\- Ouais ?! Et bah… Je m'en fous…

Kise roula des yeux et décida de l'embrasser pour détourner son attention.

Non, mais, à sec ? Il n'était pas sérieux, ce n'est pas possible… On verra s'il dira la même chose dans cinq minutes, quand déjà il aura deux doigts qui lui re-modèleront le fondement…

Enduisant ses doigts de gel, Ryouta ne perdit pas trop de temps avant d'étaler un maximum de lubrifiant sur l'anneau de chair de son fauve personnel, qui pour le moment, gigotait pas mal mais ne disait rien.

Un doigt passa tranquillement la barrière de son entrée, pendant qu'il grimaça et se raccrocha aux bras de Ryouta. Rien qu'à voir sa tête, le blond ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu…

\- A sec, hein…

\- Ta gueule !

Effectivement, Daiki n'en menait pas large du tout. Pour le détendre, et parce qu'il savait qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses, Ryouta commença à caresser le sexe devant lui, de deux doigts. Il évitait au maximum les piercings et essayait également de ne pas tendre la peau fragilisée, qui pourrait le blesser. Voyant que ça avait l'air de faire son effet, puisque Daiki se détendit d'un coup, heureux de pouvoir prendre du plaisir, Kise essaya de masturber son amant, de son pouce et son indexe, flattant la peau de douces caresses maîtrisées. Aomine gémit piteusement, mais n'avait plus l'air de se préoccuper du doigt en lui, alors Kise en rajouta un deuxième, et passa au même moment sa paume sur le gland rougit de son cher et tendre.

Il bougea ses doigts, les faisait entrer petit à petit au plus profond de son homme, sans pour autant arrêter de malaxer sa verge, dans des pressions plus ou moins fortes.

La vision de Daiki, fébrile et tremblant, l'incita plus que tout le reste à continuer son traitement. Le basané était réellement à bout, et Kise se dit qu'effectivement… Ça devait faire un moment qu'il n'avait pas pu se donner du plaisir.

Le troisième doigt passa un peu plus difficilement, non sans une grimace suggestive sur le visage en sueur d'Aomine. Kise écarta un peu plus les jambes de Daiki, d'une main, puis retourna flatter son membre. Il embrassa les parties de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, tout en prenant un rythme plus lent en son sein. Rapidement, Daiki s'habitua à la présence envahissante en lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, ni à réfléchir… Il se retrouvait à être comme une poupée entre les bras de son homme, preuve qu'il lui faisait confiance, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le rythme en lui accéléra un peu, le faisait haleter. Kise avait l'air de chercher quelque chose entre ses fesses, et c'était une sensation assez étrange. Le Kitsune fini même par grogner, ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait.

Après un soupire, et des derniers étirements, Kise posa la question fatidique.

\- Dai… Tu te sens prêt ?

\- … Nan.

\- Ok, je reformule ma question…

\- Nan, pas besoin ! Si c'est pour me demander si mon anus est assez dilaté, c'est à toi de savoir !

Et bien ! Même avec trois doigts dans le cul, il a encore de l'énergie à revendre, le garçon !

\- Donc… On va dire que oui !

Après un dernier geste, Kise retira ses doigts, et réfléchit rapidement à la position adéquate pour blesser son amant le moins possible, que ce soit physiquement ou dans son égo.

Il attrapa les cuisses de Daiki, qui bizarrement, se laissa faire sans faire de vague. Le blond fit en sorte que les jambes tannées reposent sur ses épaules, et se positionna à l'entrée tant convoitée.

Avant d'amorcer sa pénétration, Kise préféra lui demander une dernière fois s'il avait vraiment envie de le faire. Sûr qu'il allait encore lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais vaut mieux être sûr…

\- Dai… Tu en as vraiment envie ?

Le fameux Dai était littéralement en train de fuir la réalité, préférant regarder le plafond au lieu de croiser ses yeux dorés. A son expression, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était à l'article de la mort, sur son lit d'hôpital, en train de dire "Vas-y Christine, débranche moi, y'a plus rien à faire, je souffre beaucoup trop…". Sauf qu'on parlait bien d'un mec qui devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour pouvoir se vider les couilles. Qui disait tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas un babtou fragile ?...

Kise soupira avant de prendre le visage de Daiki en coupe entre ses doigts fins. Il le força à le regarder et comprit rapidement toutes les peurs qui habitaient son homme, qu'il tentait de cacher derrière ses grands airs et sa trop grande confiance en ses capacités corporelles. Ryouta se rendit compte alors à quel point il avait mal jouer son rôle d'amant… Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à le rassurer… Non pas qu'Aomine faisait de grands efforts pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de lui, mais d'habitude, il arrivait très facilement à lire entre les lignes de son comportement ou de ses mots. Là, il avait complètement foiré.

S'il avait tant tenu à son petit jeu, pendant qu'il lui faisait une fellation, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être le seul "en position de faiblesse". S'il était aussi brusque et brut de décoffrage, qu'il insistait pour que Ryouta se dépêche de faire ce qu'il avait à faire… C'était tout simplement parce qu'il voulait que ça se finisse le plus vite possible, et qu'ils n'en parlent plus.

Aomine était tout simplement mort de peur. Et Kise ne l'avait pas pris en compte.

Mort de peur à l'idée d'avoir mal.  
Mort de peur à l'idée de ne plus se sentir viril.  
Mort de peur à l'idée de se livrer totalement.  
Mort de peur à l'idée que son homme ne le voit plus de la même manière.  
Mort de peur à l'idée qu'il pourrait se moquer de lui et le ridiculiser, abuser de sa confiance.

Alors, Ryouta reposa les jambes de Daiki sur le matelas, s'allongeant doucement sur lui et l'embrassa. Il lui caressa la nuque, essayant au mieux de lui montrer qu'il avait compris et tenta de faire passer tous ses sentiments dans ses gestes.

Il aurait dû comprendre, quand Daiki lui a dit qu'il n'était pas "une catin"... Kise ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête, surtout qu'il savait que Daiki ne le voyait pas comme ça quand il lui faisait l'amour. Jamais il ne l'avait fait sentir inférieur, soumis ou comme une salope… Alors, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, qu'ils en discuteraient sûrement plus tard, il était grand temps que Ryouta rassure son bien-aimé sur ses états d'âme…

\- Dai… Je ne t'enlève pas ta virilité. Je ne me moquerais jamais de toi et je ne jouerais pas avec toi… Tu le sais, hein ?

\- Mh… - _Marmonna-t-il, en détournant les yeux._

\- Je t'aime, Aomine Daiki. Je t'aime et j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour… Et ce n'est pas pour autant que je prends ton amour propre pour l'écraser ou le jeter au feu… Je veux juste que tu te sentes bien… J'aimerai que tu me fasses confiance… Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi de laisser la main à quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est moi. Ce qui se passe dans notre intimité, reste dans notre intimité, tu sais bien que je n'irais pas le crier sur les toits.

\- Je sais…- _Dit-il, en fermant les yeux en sentant les ongles de Ryouta lui masser le crâne._

\- … On ira à ton rythme Dai… L'amour en couple, ça se fait à deux, et je ne demande pas de te laisser faire sans rien dire, loin de là… J'ai besoin de savoir si tu en as vraiment envie, si tu te sens vraiment prêt… C'est un cap important, et je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges parce qu'on ne peut pas autrement… Si ce n'est que ça, on peut réfléchir à une autre solution, y'en a forcément une, mais…

\- Ryouta...

Kise fixa Aomine, dans l'attente de la suite. Il avait peut-être trop parlé, peut-être que tout allait s'arrêter là… Mais ça l'importait peu. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'il se sente bien… Il commençait à vraiment culpabiliser de son manque de considération. Même si son partenaire n'était pas toujours tendre avec lui, il faisait toujours l'effort de faire en sorte qu'il soit à l'aise et en confiance. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de faire de long discours, car ses gestes suffisaient. D'ailleurs, la plupart du temps, ses mots et ses gestes étaient en totales contradictions, comme toutes ces fois où sa bouche lui disait "Tu me fais chier" alors que ses mains refusaient de le lâcher et que ses yeux sombres lui criaient à quel point il l'aimait.

Si Daiki n'arrivait pas à trouver son estime et son amour ni à travers ses gestes, ni à travers ses mots… C'est qu'il avait vraiment foiré.

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre qu'à lui même. La panthère n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien non plus, et s'il prenait le temps de se remettre en question, peut-être qu'elle verrait qu'on ne lui demande pas le monde… Mais Kise était bien trop maman poule avec son chaton pour se rendre compte de tout ça… Il ne fallait pas trop en demander à ces deux là.

Si près de lui, Aomine n'était pas non plus dans une sérénité mentale adéquate. Il était à des lieux de se rendre compte des humeurs de son amoureux, bien trop préoccupé par les siennes.

Il déglutit, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qu'il allait dire et surtout, à ce qu'ils allaient faire.

\- Je… Juste… Promets moi que tu te foutras pas de ma gueule si mon corps ne me répond plus et… Enfin…

S'il se mettait à lâcher prise, à gémir, à crier, à pleurer, à rire, à frémir, à trembler… Kise avait bien compris le message.

Aomine savait dans quel état finissait parfois son amant… En pleure dans ses bras, tremblant et juste… Totalement pris par le plaisir. Ryouta s'ouvrait à lui, autant corps et âme à chaque fois qu'ils s'unissaient et c'était précisément ce qu'il avait peur de reproduire.

Le blond pris encore une fois le visage de son homme entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Il avait besoin qu'il comprenne que jamais il n'oserait lui mentir et le duper. Il voulait qu'il voit à quel point il était sincère avec lui. Il ne voulait plus faire l'erreur de négliger les pensées cachées de Daiki et risquer de le blesser...

\- Je te le promet, Dai…

Un hochement de tête suffit à clore la discussion. Aomine releva la tête pour sceller leurs lèvres, dans un accord tacite. Il avait son autorisation pour continuer.

De nombreuses caresses et baisers échangés plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes s'enfermèrent dans une bulle qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Daiki était encore sacrément tendu, mais Ryouta se faisait un devoir de le détendre et de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Une fois leur excitation revenue à leur point culminant, le blond fit en sorte que son compagnon repli ses jambes des deux côtés de son corps, ses cuisses collées à ses hanches. Sans aucune brusquerie, il prit le temps de s'installer, sans lâcher le contact visuel. Un dernier regard, un dernier baiser, et il lui fit comprendre que c'était le moment. Pour sûr qu'il n'allait pas lui reposer la question, de savoir s'il était prêt ou non. Ça risquait de faire chavirer l'ambiance plutôt sereine du moment. La tête de petit chaton apeuré suffisait à Kise pour comprendre que tant qu'il ne serait pas au plus profond de son intimité, il continuerait à se faire des idées.

Alors avec tout le self-contrôle qu'il pouvait avoir, le blond prit sa longueur en main, et la plaça devant l'orifice de Daiki, puis poussa lentement, se faisait un chemin dans la chaleur de son homme. Les poussées ne se faisaient pas sans grimace, mais Aomine tenait bon, essayant de ne pas montrer sa douleur.

\- Je suis au bout, Dai...

Ryouta portait toute son attention sur le crâne et les cheveux foncés de son compagnon , tentant de bouger le moins possible pour le laisser s'habituer. Cependant, la stoïcité de Daiki l'inquiétait un peu, c'était presque comme s'il refusait de respirer…

\- Moi aussi…

\- … Hein ?

\- J'SUIS AU BOUT !

\- …

\- AU BOUT DE MA VIE !

\- … Tss...

\- JE VAIS CREVER. - _Dit il en gesticulant dans tous les sens._

\- Mais non, Dai… Respire…

Kise ne savait plus vraiment comment gérer les émotions de son homme, qui passait d'un extrême à l'autre sans prévenir. Il devait absolument le calmer avec qu'il ne se blesse en jouant au mec possédé par le démon. Ou qu'il ne le blesse lui, soit dit en passant… Kise n'avait pas trop envie de se faire malmener la bite, pour le coup…

Il caressa doucement les côtés tannés, passant et repassant ses doigts sur la peau chaude de Daiki, ce qui finit par le détendre, au fur et à mesure. Les minutes passèrent, dans un calme relatif, tandis que personne ne bougeait, chacun attendant un signal de la part de l'autre.

Aomine soupira, bougea légèrement en grimaçant, essayant de s'accoutumer à la présence de son amant, qui était plus imposante que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Dis, Ryou…

\- Mh ? - _Soupira-t-il, se préparant à tout, et en embrassant le visage du métis sous lui._

\- … Tu crois que j'ai un cul magique ?

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?...

\- Je suis sûr que ta bite, elle est plus grosse en dedans qu'en dehors !

\- … Non, je t'assure que non. Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui a trop la confiance concernant tes capacités corporelles.

\- Pff… Même pas vrai…

Un petit rire passa la barrière des lèvres du blond, alors qu'il se cachait contre la peau du cou du basané, qui n'en menait pas large. Décidément, c'était la roulette russe des émotions avec lui… Imprévisible, improbable… Chacune de ses sorties devenaient épiques, puisque à chaque fois, on pouvait le voir comme hors-contexte. Le cerveau de Daiki était redémarré en mode sans échec toutes les minutes, ce qui faisait que la conversation était d'une incohérence sans nom...

Kise l'embrassa et laissa ses doigts cajoler son bas ventre. Aomine se surprit lui même à se détendre à ce geste, son corps commençait réellement à s'habituer à la présence en lui, et ses états d'âmes se calmèrent aussitôt, à l'instar de ses muscles. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était vraiment contrôlé par son zizi...

Ryouta le senti, et en profita pour tenter un vas et viens dans l'intimité de son homme, qui ne put que se raccrocher à lui, alors qu'un soupir se fit entendre, des deux côtés.

Ils étaient prêts. Ou en tout cas, leur corps l'était. L'attente commençait à se faire longue pour Kise, et même s'il tentait de rester calme, il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à détourner son esprit de la fournaise et de l'étroitesse des fesses rebondies du basané. Quand il disait tout à l'heure que son amant était un être callipyge, ce n'était pas un euphémisme… Daiki avait un fessier absolument parfait...

Voyant que le premier mouvement n'avait pas l'air de lui faire mal, il continua sur sa lancée, dans des poussées tendres et contrôlées.

Au fil des vas-et-viens, Aomine écarta un peu plus les jambes, cherchant plus de frictions entre leurs deux corps et s'accrocha de tout son être à son amant.

Les soupirs firent rapidement place aux halètement et autres gémissements encore discrets. Le blond était attentif aux moindres réactions, au moindre changement, sursaut, grimace… Il essayait de traduire tout ce qu'ils vivaient, pour que son corps puisse répondre aux attentes de l'autre...

Il finit par cambrer les reins, cherchant à fusionner toujours plus avec son homme, qui commençait doucement à lâcher prise. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques mouvements insistants pour que Ryouta trouve ce qu'il cherchait…

… Les réflexes corporels de Daiki ne pouvaient pas le tromper… Que ce soit le resserrement de ses muscles, sa respiration coupée si soudainement, sa tête rejetée en arrière...

… Et l'insulte destinée à sa chère maman, qui n'avait strictement rien demandé.

Sa main d'albâtre passa entre leur deux corps, et c'est avec une surprise non dissimulée qu'il comprit que son amant venait de jouir. Pourtant, il sentait très clairement la dureté encore présente de son membre, mais ne pouvait pas louper l'humidité significative qui maculait son sexe et son ventre...

\- Tais toi. Juste… Dis rien… - _Demanda Daiki, gêné, à tel point que même sa peau brune ne pouvait cacher le rougissement de son visage._

Kise se mit à sourire, et se permit de lécher le lobe à sa portée, tout en continuant ses mouvements bienfaiteurs. Il se sentait libre de lâcher prise à son tour, sentant que son compagnon était plus que réceptif à ses vas-et-viens.

Rapidement, il eu du mal à reconnaître l'homme si fier entre ses bras qui gémissait de plaisir, tout en le suppliant de continuer. La chambre se remplit rapidement de cris, de suppliques, et d'autres bruits parfaitement obscènes, qui faisaient sensiblement augmenter la température ambiante de la pièce.

Kise accéléra progressivement le rythme, cherchant sa libération autant que celle de son amant. La voix d'Aomine partait en vrille et tâtonnait des timbres de voix insoupçonnés de sa part. Mais c'est ce qui le rendait d'autant plus mignon aux yeux de Ryouta. Ce dernier essayait de se contrôler le plus possible, pour ne pas jouir trop vite et pouvoir combler son homme, beaucoup trop sous pression.

Les caresses s'enflammèrent, les griffures et morsures devinrent de nouvelles sources de plaisir. Ils sentaient que la fin était proche, les gestes autant que les mots devenaient incontrôlables et désordonnés. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupait.

A peine un effleurement suffit à ce que Daiki se libère, très vite suivit de Ryouta qui ne put que succomber au resserrement des chairs dans lesquelles il était emprisonné. Le blond s'affala sur le corps sous lui. Il effleura la peau chaude à sa portée, frottant son nez contre le cou de son bien aimé, repu et totalement comblé. Pour une première expérience, c'était plutôt une belle réussite.

Aomine, lui, avait un petit peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Et Kise profitait de son état léthargique pour le câliner à sa guise, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure…

… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez conscient pour se rendre compte de l'image qu'il avait donné de lui-même pendant ce coït. Et ça… Il refusait littéralement d'y faire face.

Sans aucune douceur, il éjecta son amant de l'autre côté du lit, avant de se retourner sur le ventre, prendre la couette et se réfugier la tête dans son oreiller, totalement enseveli sous les draps.

Drôle de façon pour le blond de sortir de son moment de calme et de paix intérieure. Le retour à la réalité était assez brusque, à dire vrai…

Il tenta de rejoindre Daiki sous la couette, mais c'était visiblement peine perdue. S'il n'arrivait pas à rassurer son compagnon, Kise était destiné à se peler les miches.

Aomine se tortilla pour échapper à la main de Ryouta qui voulait se frailler un chemin entre le monde extérieur et la couette, et il ne pu que geindre de douleur. Bah, oui, hein… Mauvaise idée de bouger autant quand on vient de vivre son premier examen de la prostate approfondie.

Cependant, Ryouta n'eut pas besoin de batailler longtemps avant de réussir à extraire son amant de sous la couette. Il déposa de légers baisers dans son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de son bassin à sa nuque. Un glapissement se fit entendre.

\- Dai… Tu veux en parler ?

Apparemment, non. Il était plus occupé à tenter de faire un malaise et d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que le déni, c'est mal.

\- …Putain ! Non, je veux pas !

\- Il n'y avait que moi Dai… Je ne dirais rien…

Il continua d'embrasser et de papouiller le corps près de lui, s'interrompant seulement pour glisser deux trois phrases réconfortantes par-ci, par-là. Daiki finit même par sortir sa tête de son coussin, se laissant faire cajoler sans scrupule. Son regard était brumeux, impossible de savoir s'il était encore connecté au monde réel.

\- Ça voulait dire quoi ton poème t'a l'heure ?

Sans transition, changement de sujet.

Donc, apparemment, si, il était toujours parmi nous et n'avait pas passé l'arme à gauche.

\- Ça voulait dire un truc comme : Reviens, mon ténébreux au joli petit cul ! Inonde moi de ta clarté pour que je... profite de ta charmante quéquette jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt dans un orgasme !

\- … Ah ouais, donc t'es vraiment un poète raté. Puis on n'est même pas mort, alors c'est nul.

\- Tu aurais préféré mourir ?

\- Ouais. Je me sens souillé, là !

\- Rho…

Kise leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré…

Il continua de caresser la peau de son homme, d'embrasser ce corps qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait donné tant de plaisir de bien des manières. Si lui n'était pas décidé à profiter du moment, Ryouta était bien décidé à le faire tout seul. Il savait que Daiki allait avoir besoin de temps pour accepter la situation, accepter qu'il avait aimé ça et qu'il avait eu des réactions incontrôlables. Accepter que son corps était doté d'autres points sensibles au plaisir que son sexe. Il allait mettre du temps à ne plus avoir honte, tout simplement…

Le blond aurait aimé juste… Pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras, l'embrasser à loisir… Qu'ils puissent se câliner et profiter du moment… Mais c'était bien trop en demander à son gros pacha de petit-ami, qu'il aimait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

\- Ça va quand même, Dai ?

\- Mouais…

\- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose ?...

\- Nan… Continue de me faire des compliments, plutôt ! J'aime bien… - _Dit-il, comme s'il était en position de commander. Il était vraiment traité comme un roi… Le roi des emmerdeurs, mais un roi quand même..._

Mais bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout qu'il ne le trouvait pas parfois chiant comme la merde. Ce qui lui donnait envie de le titiller un peu...

Il avait promis de rien dire. Il avait promis de ne pas se foutre de sa gueule… Mais quand même, c'était un peu tentant. Surtout qu'il en faisait quand même des caisses. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour ensemble, pas de quoi crier à l'apocalypse ! Surtout que ça s'était très bien passé...

Alors… Pour se venger un peu de ses réactions et de son manque d'attention, Kise caressa de son indexe ses jambes, laissant son doigt se balader à l'intérieur de ses cuisses maculées d'une substance blanchâtre.

\- Le sperme te va bien au teint, mon amour...

Le Kitsune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Visiblement, il était le seul à trouver ça drôle.

Aomine relava la tête de son oreiller, comme au ralenti. Il regarda son amant, entre le choc et la colère.

Il finit par prendre son coussin pour le frapper avec. Il le martela de coups, avant de se craquer la nuque et sortir du lit, dans une sortie gracieuse et hautaine…

… Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire…

… Il n'avait pas pris en compte le risque de se prendre les pieds dans les draps défaits et de se vautrer lamentablement par terre sous les yeux ébahis de Ryouta.

Dans ce genre de moment, il valait mieux se taire et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais vu que Daiki ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde…

\- Ryou… Je crois que je suis tombé…

\- … Oui… Je crois que j'ai vu… - _Dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration pour ne pas exploser de rire..._

Et il continuait à se foutre de sa gueule en plus ! Ca y'est, il lui avait fait les fesses, maintenant, il n'allait plus s'occuper de lui et le jeter comme une vieille chaussette, c'est ça ?!

\- Dai… Reviens dans le lit… Tu t'es fait mal… ? - _Demanda-t-il, quand même un peu inquiet, en se penchant par dessus le lit._

Ah bah non. En fait, non.

Sans un mot, presque le queue entre les jambes, Daiki, se releva et retourna sous les draps, où son homme l'attendait. Il se blottit contre lui, la tête dans son cou, et l'entoura de ses bras. D'un geste, il souleva la couette pour se cacher dessous, jusqu'au haut de sa tête.

Son compagnon ne tarda pas à passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et à lui embrasser le crâne. Et lui, n'attendait que ça.

Parce qu'au final, la panthère n'était qu'un gros chat en manque de papouille et d'amour, qui avait constamment besoin d'être rassuré. Et ça, Ryouta le savait très bien. Que derrière ses grands airs, Daiki était juste un petit garçon maladroit, qui ne savait pas comment gérer ses émotions et sa propre personne...

Aomine pouvait faire tous les changements corporels qu'il souhaitait, au fond, il ne changerait jamais vraiment… Mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Ryouta.

Au moins, il ne s'ennuyait jamais.


End file.
